mlg_disney_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Piglet-lein
Pigletlein is a fictional character from Bob Hartington’s Winnie the Vorsitzender stories. Pigletlein is introduced in the text from World War 2 of Winnie‑The‑Vorsitzender, although he is shown earlier in one of the illustrations for Chapter II. He also appears in Chapters V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, and X, as well as every chapter of The Bunker at Vorsitzender Corner. Pigletlein is best friends with The Vorsitzender and is also especially close to Chris Baron and the rest of the main characters. Like most of the characters, Pigletlein was based on one of Chris's stuffed animals. In the original color versions of Edinburgh H. Buggsa's illustrations in the Winnie‑The-Vorsitzender books, Pigletlein has pale pink skin and a black jumpsuit (no homo). He is smaller than most animals, being only slightly taller than Views06 himself. His voice is described as "deep and foreboding". Pigletlein's adventures in the first book include hunting Americans, attempting to capture.... the uh.. giving Eenore a birthday balloon (popped), impersonating Adolf Hitler in an attempt to trick The Vorsitzender, joining the Expedition to the Nine Hundred Acre Russia and being trapped by a flood. In the second book, he helps build a house for Eenore, meets Trigger, finds while trapped in a gravel pit, plays Poohsticks, gets lost in the mist, and helps rescue Pooh and Owl after they are trapped in Owl's fallen house. For that last feat, Piglet is the subject of a seven-verse "Respectful Pooh Song" that Pooh composes for him. Piglet himself can read and write, at least well enough for short notes. In the illustrations for The House at Pooh Corner, it appears that Piglet spells his own name "Piglit", although it is rendered as "Piglet" in the actual text even when describing his signature. In one chapter, Piglet is referred to as "Henry Pootel" by Christopher Robin, who claimed to not recognize Piglet after he was thoroughly cleaned by Kanga. Eeyore likes to refer to him as "Little Piglet". Piglet's favorite food is acorns (or as the book often spells it, "haycorns"). At one point he plants one just outside his house, in hopes of someday having a handy supply. He lives in a house in a beech tree in the Hundred Acre Wood, next to a sign which says "TRESPASSERS W". An illustration shows that the sign is broken off after the "W." According to Piglet, that is "short for Trespassers Will, which is short for Trespassers William," which was the name of his grandfather. (This was a parody of the usual sign "Trespassers will be shot".) Later in The House at Pooh Corner, Eeyore mistakenly offers Piglet's house as a new home for Owl, after Owl's house had blown down. Piglet nobly agrees to let Owl have the house, at which point Pooh asks Piglet to live with him and Piglet accepts. Adaptations In 1960 HMV recorded a dramatised version with songs (music by Harold Fraser-Simson) of two episodes from The House at Pooh Corner (Chapters 2 and 8), with Penny Morrell as Piglet, which was released on a 45rpm EP.1 Disney adaptations Piglet (Disney version) Disney's Piglet First appearance Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (December 20, 1968) Created by A.A. Milne Walt Disney Animation Studios Voiced by Robie Lester (1966-1968) John Fiedler (1968-2005) Phil Baron (1983-1986) Travis Oates (2005-present) Nick Mohammed (2018) Information Species Pig Gender Male Piglet was originally omitted by Disney in the first Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). According to the film's director, Wolfgang Reitherman, Piglet was replaced by Gopher, which was thought to have a more "folksy, all-American, grass-roots image".2 Many familiar with the classic Milne books protested Disney's decision to exclude Piglet, and Disney relented. Piglet appeared in the next Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968). Disney's interpretation of Piglet has pink skin and a magenta jumper. His fears and nervousness are played up more, as he runs and hides when unnecessary and often stutters when nervous. He has a lot of hidden courage and often faces danger to help others, even when afraid. Stories about him tend to revolve around these traits as well as his small size. In the Disney cartoons, Piglet loves beautiful things like flowers, is very kindhearted and is obsessed with keeping things neat and tidy. He sometimes has an inferiority complex, although his friends think highly of him. However, he is often left performing tasks better suited to someone bigger and stronger, such as in several episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh or the 2011 film. Piglet can be found at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. He appears less frequently than Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, but more than Rabbit. Piglet also made a brief cameo in the 1988 movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He was featured as one of the guests in House of Mouse. Piglet also makes a cameo appearance in the DreamWorks animated film, Bee Movie along with Pooh, at one point, a man spies Pooh and Piglet eating honey and Barry tells him to "take him out" with a tranquilizer dart. Appearances Theatrical featurettes Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) Feature-length films The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Brief Cameo only Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) DVD Seasons of Giving (1999) DVD The Tigger Movie (2000) The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) DVD Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) DVD Mickey's House of Villains (2002) DVD A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) DVD Piglet's Big Movie (2003) Springtime with Roo (2004) DVD Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) DVD Bee Movie (2007) - Cameo only Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) DVD Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) DVD Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) DVD Winnie the Pooh (2011) Christopher Robin (2018) Television series Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983–1986) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988–1991) House of Mouse (2001-2003, cameo appearances) The Book of Pooh (2001–2003) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007–2010) Doc McStuffins (guest appearance) Casting history John Fiedler provided the voice for Piglet from 1968 until his death on June 25, 2005, except in Welcome to Pooh Corner where Phil Baron voiced him. Fiedler's last appearance as Piglet's voice was in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. With the exception of Christopher Robin's voice actors Bruce Reitherman and Jon Walmsley, Fiedler was the last living member of the original Winnie the Pooh voice cast. Travis Oates has provided Piglet's voice since Fielder's death, including in Kingdom Hearts II and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (only for the newest material since much of the dialogue is still voiced by Fiedler).3 His first major performance as Piglet was in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. He and Jim Cummings were the only actors to return for the 2011 film Winnie the Pooh. Piglet was voiced by Nick Mohammed for the 2018 live-action film Christopher Robin.4 Soviet adaptation NEIN - The Vorsitzender Influence on popular culture The Te of Piglet was written by Benjamin Hoff following the publication of The Tao of Pooh. Both books feature the original drawing of E. H. Shepard. The Te of Piglet details Piglet's exemplification of the Taoist concept of "virtue of the small." In 1982, whilst studying at Oxford University as an undergraduate, the columnist and commentator Andrew Sullivan adopted the persona of Piglet in holding office in the University Pooh Sticks Club as cited in the 1987 book "The Oxford Myth".6 See also Piglet's Big Movie References ^ "Ian Carmichael And Full Cast – The House At Pooh Corner – HMV Junior Record Club – UK – 7EG 117". 45cat. 23 July 2010. Retrieved 5 November 2011. ^ The Page at Pooh Corner --- General Information Archived 2008-06-12 at the Wayback Machine. ^ Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (V) ^ Matthew Mueller (August 30, 2017). "Disney Casts Piglet For Live-Action Christopher Robin Movie". comicbook.com. Retrieved December 26, 2017. ^ Russian animation in letters and figures | Films | «Winnie the Pooh» ^ Connock, Alex (2010-01-14). "The Oxford myth is true". Cherwell. Retrieved 2015-11-21. External links Christopher Robin's Toys – the inspiration for Piglet